


Дружба — это магия

by Inuya



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: На светском приеме у Юри появляется новый друг. Виктору это очень не нравится.





	Дружба — это магия

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendship!!! Is Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939806) by [afrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/pseuds/afrai). 



> Переведено для WTF Katsudno 2018.)

Прошло всего семь минут, прежде чем вмешался иностранец и вежливо обратился к Харухи:

— Могу ли я переговорить с Тамаки?

Харухи сомневалась, что иностранец был в курсе, кто она. Он точно никогда не слышал о профессоре Харухи Фудзиоке, преподавателе юридического факультета Токийского университета, который специализируется на уголовном праве и судопроизводстве. И вряд ли иностранец знал, что она замужем за Тамаки. Харухи согласилась приехать на прием при условии, что Тамаки не заставит ее краснеть.

— Краснеть? — воскликнул он. — Я никогда не заставляю тебя краснеть!

— Заставляешь, — безжалостно отрезала Харухи, — почти всегда.

— Неужели, — Тамаки недоуменно моргнул, — я не смогу рассказать, что ты — свет моей жизни, половинка моей души, самое драгоценное, что у меня есть, что я тебя обожаю больше всего на свете, а еще ты, несомненно, самый гениальный юрист, который когда-либо жил на свете?

— Я точно запрещаю тебе так говорить!

Харухи не любила светские рауты, в которых, казалось, всегда принимали участие богатые люди. Бесконечные приемы, наполненные алкоголем, разговорами об акциях, событиях и отпусках на юге Франции. Не то чтобы ей было нечем заняться. Пожалуй, она стала преподавать в университете потому, что работа не оставляла свободного времени.

— Просто небольшой перерыв, — объяснила она Кёе, почему на этот раз согласилась.

Тот приподнял брови.

— Ты семь дней в неделю преподаешь и занимаешься исследованиями в самом престижном университете страны, — заметил он. — Честно говоря, это не похоже на перерыв.

Кёя был прав. На самом деле, ничего не получилось. Харухи попробовала уменьшить учебную нагрузку. Отчасти ее раздражало то, что Тамаки засыпал со следами слез на щеках, но она все больше чувствовала себя виноватой, что приходит домой после полуночи. Может, она перегибала палку. Впрочем, когда они поженились, то знали, что будут очень заняты.

Вот почему Харухи согласилась сопровождать его сегодня вечером. Одновременно в Париже они оказались случайно — по крайней мере, Харухи думала, что это просто совпадение. Она рассказала Тамаки о конференции в Париже, и вдруг в тот же день он получил приглашение на важное мероприятие, которое не мог пропустить.

— Придут и важные для компании Суо клиенты! — заявил он. — Разве они захотят с нами сотрудничать, если не встретятся с наследником?

— Они получат деньги, — возразила Харухи. — Не думаю, что встреча с тобой что-либо изменит.

— Изменит! Точно изменит! — Тамаки посмотрел на нее умоляюще. — Пожалуйста, Харухи, надень платье, которое Хикару сшил специально для тебя. Ты в нем такая красивая.

Харухи пришлось признать, что платье и правда было удобным. Вот только...

— Я не взяла его с собой. Оно бы помялось.

— Но это будет почти свидание. Мы так давно не ходили на свидание.

— Свидание, — с сомнением повторила Харухи. — На светском приеме в присутствии толпы незнакомых людей в одном из самых дорогих отелей Парижа?

Тамаки засиял.

— Да, разве это не замечательно?

Вряд ли, но Харухи согласилась. Она ожидала, что с Тамаки захотят поговорить, но надеялась, что у них будет больше, чем семь минут.

Что ж, по крайней мере, канапе были вкусными. Харухи взяла еще одно и оглядела зал. Она поняла, что не знает никого из присутствующих, а также чему посвящен прием. В основном здесь были иностранцы, и она уловила разговоры на разных языках — не только французский, но и английский, итальянский и... кажется, русский? Ей стоило уточнить у Тамаки, ради чего все собрались, но шанс был упущен. Она покинула встречу, поднялась в номер и переоделась в брючный костюм.

Это был ее любимый костюм, который Харухи купила на свою первую зарплату, к тому же он немного напоминал форму в Оране. Она выигрывала каждое дело, когда была в нем.

Можно было остаться в своем номере, переодеться в дорогой халат — когда приехал Тамаки, она поменяла отель — и смотреть ролики на «Ютубе».

Харухи пристрастилась к «Ютубу», еще когда вела частную практику. После напряженного дня у нее не получалось сразу засыпать, она возвращалась домой и понимала, что не может расслабиться.

Фигурное катание Харухи открыла для себя случайно. Раньше она не интересовалась им, но именно старое вирусное видео подтолкнуло ее узнать больше. Это было как откровение. Качество оставляло желать лучшего, музыки не было вовсе, но катание так успокаивало, что Харухи уснула раньше, чем фигурист закончил программу. На следующее утро Тамаки обнаружил ее на диване, все еще в костюме, она крепко спала.

Конечно, Харухи и раньше слышала о Кацуки Юри, но только тогда она стала активно следить за его программами. На «Ютубе» оказалось достаточно видео, и почти всегда она засыпала еще до первых прыжков.

Сегодня засыпать не хотелось. Конференция прошла успешно, у нее имелся бокал шампанского. Столо попробовать получить от приема удовольствие.

Харухи спустилась обратно и подошла к столу с закусками. Она оказалась не первой: у стола уже стоял человек. Темноволосый — и, кажется, азиат? Что важнее, похоже, он хотел оставаться здесь не больше, чем Харухи. Ему явно было неуютно.

Участие в хост-клубе не прошло бесследно, так что Харухи произнесла:

— Неплохие закуски, да? Вы пробовали канапе?

Она обратилась по-английски, предположив, что большинство в этом зале поймет ее, но когда мужчина повернулся, стало ясно, что перед ней японец. Харухи была уверена в этом, потому что узнала его. Главный фигурист Японии, Кацуки Юри.

— К-Кацуки-сэнсю! — Харухи зажала рот, чувствуя, что краснеет.

— Ох, — только и произнес Кацуки. Он был совсем не похож на фигуриста. Очки зрительно уменьшали размер глаз, а лицо казалось обыкновенным и незапоминающимся. — Мы знакомы? — спросил он по-японски.

— Нет-нет, — взволнованно ответила Харухи. Она вежливо поклонилась, чувствуя себя немного разочарованной. — Я просто знаю вас... Я имею в виду, знаю, что вы фигурист. Смотрела ваши выступления в интернете. Извините, мне стоит представиться. Фудзиока Харухи.

Встреча с кумиром в реальной жизни не впечатлила. Кацуки, похоже, не очень-то был ей рад. На самом деле, он выглядел так, словно хотел сейчас оказаться за миллион километров от нее.

Харухи предположила, что быть лучшим фигуристом сложно. Может, он великолепно катался, но это не помогало справляться с последствиями известности. Судя по всему, Кацуки не раз сталкивался с сумасшедшими фанатами.

— Я здесь со своим партнером, — пояснила Харухи. Вдалеке показалось знакомое лицо: Тамаки разговаривал с иностранцем среднего возраста, у которого на макушке сияла лысина, обрамленная длинными седыми волосами. Оставалось надеяться, что Тамаки не слишком его раздражает: мужчина нетерпеливо хмурился.

Кацуки проследил за ее взглядом. Он посмотрел на Тамаки и незнакомца так, словно хотел присоединиться к ним. Харухи озарило.

— Компания Суо спонсирует вас, Кацуки-сэнсю? — спросила она.

Кацуки казался смущенным.

— Да, — ответил он. — И не стоит обращаться ко мне столь формально... Фудзиока-сан?

«О, — подумала Харухи, — он нервничает».

Она знала, как с этим справиться.

*******

Пока Яков перечислял недостатки Виктора, Юри затерялся в толпе. Виктор не винил его — на Якова напало ворчливое настроение, и тот отчитывал его на русском, который из окружающих никто не знал. В любом случае, Юри слышал этот монолог не впервые.

Виктор не сбежал только потому, что любил Якова. Плюс ко всему, он забыл, почему Яков разозлился на него, так что любопытство сыграло не последнюю роль.

Оказалось, он ляпнул Юрию Плисецкому что-то не то (Юра наверняка уже забыл). Виктор только отмахнулся:

— С возрастом он присмиреет.

— Да? — рыкнул Яков. — Что-то незаметно.

— Он успокоится, когда станет старше, — повторил Виктор с большим оптимизмом, чем думал на самом деле. — Он устанет постоянно на всех огрызаться. Интересно, где Юри? Тебе не кажется, что он давно ушел?

Яков закатил глаза.

Виктор нашел Юри около стола с закусками. Он бы повис у него на шее, но Юри разговаривал с незнакомцем. Мужчина был невысоким и стройным, одет скорее для офиса, чем для светского приема. Он был ниже Юри, но сходство угадывалось.

В этом было что-то странное и чудное: в том, что единственный человек, с кем Юри решился заговорить, оказался его доппельгангером. Виктор некоторое время просто стоял, рассматривая их.

Юри расслабился и открыто улыбался. Виктор не мог понять, что он чувствует. Конечно, он не раз видел эту улыбку, но перед незнакомцами Юри никогда так не улыбался. Значит, он знал этого мужчину. Но Виктор думал, что знаком со всеми его друзьями. Их было человек пять, не больше.

Незнакомец коснулся руки Юри. Виктор не представлял, о чем он говорит, чтобы Юри выглядел так. Тот смотрел в глаза мужчины, словно был им очарован.

Прежде чем Виктор понял, что делает, он уже оказался рядом.

— Юри! — воскликнул он. — Я искал тебя!

*******

Кацуки Юри был родом с Кюсю, у него имелся акцент, почти незаметный, но узнаваемый. Его семья управляла гостиницей в префектуре Сага. Он любил собак.

Потом Кацуки спросил, чем занимается Харухи, и это стало ошибкой. Он распахнул глаза, снова замер.

— Тодай? И вы приехали на конференцию? Потрясающе!

К счастью, не стоило большого труда снова помочь ему расслабиться. Харухи попросила показать фотографию собаки.

— Ее зовут Маккачин, — пояснил Кацуки, листая огромную галерею на телефоне. Попадались фото еды и различных иностранцев. — Она пудель, вот у реки — мы гуляем, но сейчас она уже не может ходить далеко. Так что обратно пришлось ее нести.

— Она такая милая, — заметила Харухи. Она фотографировала нечасто, но Тамаки регулярно отправлял фотографии, так что она могла показать Антуанетту.

— Красивая, — признал Кацуки. — Ничего, что вы держите в Токио такую большую собаку? Я волнуюсь о Маккачин, но она привыкла жить в квартире.

Харухи вспомнила особняки Суо. Порой она ночевала в квартире с отцом, когда поместье слишком угнетало ее.

— У нас большой сад.

— Ну конечно. Я и забыл, что вы юрист.

Харухи сменила тему.

— Я хотела сказать, что восхищаюсь вашим катанием, Кацуки-сан. Я все время смотрю ваши программы на «Ютубе». Больше всего люблю произвольную на Гран-При две тысячи шестнадцатого года — «Юри на льду».

Кацуки заметно смутился, но вряд ли комплимент был ему приятен. Казалось, будто Харухи дала ему пощечину.

— Спасибо, но это действительно ничто по сравнению...

— Я однажды заснула на восемнадцатой секунде видео, — перебила его Харухи. — Это был рекорд. Не думаю, что я хоть когда-нибудь засыпала так быстро даже в детстве.

— Что?

— Ваши программы навевают сон, — пояснила Харухи. — Они так успокаивают!

— Спасибо?.. — Кацуки сглотнул и честно признал: — Вы правы. Не всем по нраву фигурное катание.

Из уст Кацуки слова прозвучали совершенно по-другому. Он выглядел удивленным, словно его собственный язык предал его.

Харухи задумалась.

— Не знаю, интересно ли мне кататься на коньках. Я думала, что можно попробовать, в школе... О, но уверена, что это намного сложнее, чем кажется! Вы катаетесь так... — Кацуки много работал, в его катании отражались искренние стремления. — Так плавно. Я больше всего люблю видео с вами.

Казалось, она выбила Кацуки из колеи. Он покраснел.

— Ох, Фудзиока-сан, вы бы так не думали, если бы видели Виктора. Его короткая программа с последнего сезона... Вы бы не заснули, наблюдая за ним.

— Да? Тогда, пожалуй, мне не хочется смотреть.

Кацуки решительно посмотрел на нее и принялся что-то искать в телефоне.

— Если вы любите фигурное катание, то Виктор точно понравится. Он лучший фигурист. Вот, смотрите...

На видео, которое он показал, иностранец катался под какую-то арию. Он был поразительным — высокий и изящный, со светлыми волосами, настолько светлыми, что они казались серебристыми под огнями рамп.

Через мгновение она узнала программу. Узнала музыку.

— Такая же программа, как и у вас, — заметила Харухи. — То вирусное видео.

— Это была программа Виктора, — объяснил Кацуки. Он не сводил взгляда с экрана. — Я просто скопировал.

Он смотрел на человека на видео так, словно перед ним было чудо. Харухи догадалась, что ей показывают нечто важное — что-то очень ценное для Кацуки Юри. Она взяла из его рук телефон, а когда подняла взгляд, Кацуки хмурился.

— Все хорошо? — поинтересовалась Харухи.

— Извините, просто... — он рассмеялся. — Теперь я могу представить, как вы выглядите в суде, Фудзиока-сан. Один ваш вид способен нагнать на противника ужас.

Харухи улыбнулась.

— Обычно меня недооценивают.

Ей не нужно было пояснять, насколько это на руку: по взгляду Кацуки было ясно, что он прекрасно ее понял. Харухи вернула телефон.

— Вы правы, — сказала она. — Я не смогу заснуть. Он всегда так катается?

— Да, — ответил Кацуки. Он остановил видео, с нежностью глядя на мужчину. — Иногда даже лучше. Он потрясающий.

— Это печально, — откликнулась Харухи. Видео выхватило лицо фигуриста крупным планом. Харухи бы сказала, что за красивой маской пряталась пустота. Она не понимала, зачем кататься, если считаешь это занятие бессмысленным. С другой стороны, многие адвокаты тоже вели практику, но не чувствовали себя счастливыми.

— Ваша версия мне нравится больше, — заметила она.

Кацуки уставился на нее, словно она внезапно заговорила на инопланетном языке.

— Возможно, вы так считаете, потому что сами не катаетесь, — нерешительно произнес он. — Но Виктор намного лучше, даже смысла нет сравнивать. Я был в плохой форме, пришлось заменить прыжки.

— Но Кацуки-сан, — возразила Харухи, — когда вы откатывали программу, вы выглядели так, словно сражаетесь. Вам... вам было интересно. А этот человек выглядит так, словно сдался. Вам не кажется?

Кацуки посмотрел на телефон. Он словно бы разглядел что-то новое.

— Виктор — лучший, — повторил он, но теперь казался менее уверенным.

— Может, я просто предпочитаю фигуристов, которые не настолько идеальны, — ответила Харухи.

Кацуки вздрогнул.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, я могу заставить аудиторию уснуть, — произнес он. Кажется, это задело его. — Простите, я не хотел...

Харухи коснулась его руки.

— В первый раз, когда я увидела ваше катание, Кацуки-сан, это было то вирусное видео. Я только что вернулась с работы, на следующий день меня ждало сложное дело. Мою клиентку обвинили в убийстве мужа.

Кацуки потрясенно приоткрыл рот.

— Она... она и правда убила?

— Что бы она ни сделала, любой человек имеет право на адвоката, — заметила Харухи. Кацуки покраснел, но прежде чем он снова заговорил, Харухи мягко добавила: — И все люди заслуживают второго шанса.

Кацуки опустил глаза. Он накрыл экран ладонью, пряча застывшего на видео фигуриста.

— Да, — только и сказал он.

— Это было беспроигрышное дело, — продолжила Харухи. — Моя клиентка находилась под давлением, ее дочь оказалась в больнице. Отец — ее муж — отправил девочку туда. Конечно, перед тем, как умер. Было тяжело. Я вела еще одно дело для клиента, который мне платил, и спала не больше трех-четырех часов в неделю. Я слишком погрузилась в работу, никак не могла заснуть, все думала о судах и делах. Поэтому однажды просто встала с кровати за чаем, посмотрела в телефон — и кто-то отправил мне видео с вашим прокатом. Я включила его и спокойно заснула.

Харухи слышала восхищение в собственном голосе. Даже теперь ей это казалось волшебством.

— Я проспала до утра, — продолжила она. — Мой партнер с трудом меня разбудил. Я пошла в суд и выиграла дело. Моя клиентка вернулась домой. Когда ее дочь выписали из больницы, мать ждала, чтобы ухаживать за ней. Теперь ее дочка флорист, а моя клиентка учится на втором курсе в университете. Ей пятьдесят четыре года, и она хочет получить степень бакалавра.

— Я помогла ей, — добавила Харухи, — потому что старалась и потому что вы, Кацуки-сан, придали мне сил. Потому что вы стремились к своей цели.

Кацуки смотрел на нее, распахнув глаза.

— Фудзиока-сан...

— Поэтому, пожалуйста, не поймите меня неправильно, — закончила Харухи в тот момент, когда на Кацуки кто-то налетел.

— Юри, я искал тебя! — воскликнул иностранец на не очень внятном английском. У него были растрепанные волосы.

Мужчина чуть отстранился. Он улыбнулся, но голубые глаза оставались ледяными.

— Это твой друг? — поинтересовался он.

*******

Виктор вел себя странно. Более странно, чем обычно. Юри нравились чудные поступки Виктора, но Фудзиока выглядел человеком серьезным, и перед ним хотелось сохранить лицо.

Или, по крайней мере, не оставить Фудзиоку с мыслью, что Кацуки Юри тот еще чудик, который не умеет вести себя прилично в публичном месте. Фудзиока ничего не знал об эксцентричности Виктора.

На самом деле, как выяснилось, Фудзиока вообще не знал, кто такой Виктор.

— Это Виктор, — представил его Юри. Он ожидал пораженного вздоха, восклицания. Даже если Фудзиока мало что знал о фигурном катании, Виктор всегда производил впечатление. Почти метр восемьдесят чистой харизмы.

Разумеется, Фудзиока заинтересованно посмотрел на них.

— Вы кажетесь знакомым, — заметил он. — Я где-то вас уже видел?

— Эм. Видео, которое я показывал... — начал Юри, но его перебили.

— Нет, постойте, не говорите. — Фудзиока просветлел и стукнул кулаком по ладони. — Точно. Мадрид, две тысячи семнадцатый.

В две тысячи семнадцатом году в Мадриде международные соревнования не проходили, а Виктор не ставил там ледовых шоу. Юри озадаченно наклонил голову.

— Вы имеете в виду...

— Вы предоставили доклад об основных принципах вынесения приговоров несовершеннолетним правонарушителям на Международной конференции по уголовному праву!

— Нет, — после паузы ответил Виктор. Он выглядел слегка ошеломленным. — Нет, это был не я.

— О, — разочарованно ответил Фудзиока. — Тогда доклад об иммунитете государства?

Виктор почувствовал восхищение: ему нравились такие люди. Но почему-то относиться к Фудзиоке хорошо не хотелось. Он ответил неопределенно:

— Нет, не угадали.

— Виктор... Виктор Никифоров — мой тренер, — объяснил Юри.

— О, вот как. — Фудзиока чуть улыбнулся. — Возможно, я видел вас в интервью Кацуки-сана.

— Наверное, — откликнулся Виктор. Его улыбка даже не дрогнула. Юри занервничал. Виктор переплел с ним пальцы и поднял руку так, чтобы кольцо засверкало. — Он занят.

Фудзиока распахнул глаза.

— Вы не сказали об этом, Кацуки-сан!

— Неужели? — деланно удивился Виктор.

— Поздравляю, — ответил Фудзиока. — Когда свадьба?

— Виктор, — громко заговорил Юри, — также пятикратный чемпион мира и олимпийский чемпион, и я просто показал вам его показательную программу, которая принесла победу!

Фудзиока моргнул.

— Так это вы? Думаю, вы очень неплохо катаетесь.

— Спасибо, — откликнулся Виктор. — Я стараюсь.

Он не скрываясь рассматривал руки Фудзиоки — на безымянном пальце не было кольца. Юри попытался толкнуть Виктора, но тот уклонился, а значит, прекрасно знал, что Юри не нравится его поведение.

— Вы отлично говорите по-английски, Фудзиока-сан! — попробовал спасти положение Юри.

Фудзиока улыбнулся так, словно давно привык к подобным похвалам и не видит смысла в комплиментах.

— Я какое-то время учился в Америке.

— Правда? Я несколько лет тренировался в Детройте.

— Какое совпадение! — обрадованно воскликнул Фудзиока. — Я жил в Бостоне.

Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но в это время его плеча коснулась незнакомая женщина.

— Мне жаль прерывать ваш разговор, Фудзиока-сан, — сказала она по-японски. — Суо-сан просит вас подойти, он хочет, чтобы вы познакомились с президентом ИСУ.

Фудзиока кивнул.

— Для меня было честью встретить вас, Кацуки-сан, — сказал он. — Удачи, я буду следить за вашими программами.

Потом он растворился в толпе.

Юри смотрел ему вслед и переваривал услышанное. Он бы хотел ответить Фудзиоке что-нибудь умное, что-нибудь искреннее, чтобы тот понял, насколько Юри ценит его слова.

Забавно. Фигурное катание изменило его жизнь, но Юри никогда не думал, что его выступления могут что-то значить и для других. Скорее всего, они больше никогда не встретятся. Такой была жизнь Юри — череда потерянных знакомств. Иногда ему не хватало сил общаться сразу со всеми. Пока Виктор...

Точно. Виктор все еще здесь, рядом. Он был странно напряжен.

— Кто это? — спросил Виктор. Он улыбался безразличной улыбкой, которую обычно дарил толпе, в глазах стоял холод.

Юри ответил, предчувствуя, что его поймут неправильно:

— Мы только что познакомились, ему нравятся мои программы.

Виктор улыбнулся еще шире.

— Вот как?

Юри нахмурился.

— Ты что, правда ревнуешь меня к незнакомому парню, которого я встретил совершенно случайно?

— Кто сказал, что я ревную? — высокомерно обронил Виктор.

Но уже чувствовалось, что напряжение отпускает.

— Ты показал ему мою показательную? — спросил он.

Юри не ответил. На него снизошло вдохновение. Теперь он знал, что должен сказать Фудзиоке.

*******

Любовь всей жизни Тамаки начинала сердиться, а это значило, что пришло время вернуться в отель. В конце концов, у Харухи был трудный день, и большую часть времени она общалась на английском языке. Тамаки отправил помощника, чтобы тот принес пальто, когда появился незнакомец.

— Фудзиока-сан! — мужчина заметно нервничал, но сдаваться не собирался. — Я просто хотел сказать спасибо и... и я собираюсь кататься так же успокаивающе, как в этом сезоне. Поэтому, пожалуйста, поддержите меня! — он поклонился.

Харухи уставилась на него. Потом улыбнулась.

— Просто продолжайте тренироваться, Кацуки-сан, — ответила она, — тогда мы увидим душу, которую вы всегда вкладываете в свои программы. Этого будет достаточно.

— Так и сделаю.

— И постарайтесь не испортить прыжки! Я так волнуюсь, когда вы оступаетесь.

Кацуки покраснел.

— Да, конечно, извините.

Харухи показалось, что она сказала что-то не совсем уместное.

— Вы отлично катаетесь, — заверила она. — Я засыпаю быстро.

Кацуки помолчал и неожиданно заговорил снова.

— Я знаю, что вы наверняка будете заняты, но в следующем месяце я вернусь в Японию на пару недель. Большую часть времени проведу в Хасецу с семьей, но заеду в Токио на несколько дней. Так что... если вы хотите научиться кататься на коньках, мы могли бы... я бы мог научить вас.

— Было бы здорово, — согласилась Харухи. — Вот, — она достала визитную карточку, вытащила у Тамаки из кармана пиджака ручку и написала личный номер. — У вас есть визитка? Если вы напишите мне, когда будете в Токио, я смогу выкроить время для встречи в расписании.

— Да, — ответил Кацуки, все еще смущенный. Он смотрел на визитку Харухи, как на медаль. — Было бы замечательно.

*******

— Какого черта, — процедил Виктор, продолжая улыбаться.

*******

— Ты так легко очаровала лучшего фигуриста Японии, Харухи, — нежно произнес Тамаки. — Я тобой горжусь!

Харухи удивленно выглянула из ванной комнаты.

— Тамаки-сэмпай, ты знаешь Кацуки-сана?

— Конечно, знаю. Он — гордость Японии! Мы подписали с ним договор на оказание услуг. Хотя группа Отори, конечно, куда более крупный спонсор. Но у Кацуки-сана превосходно получается продавать тонизирующие эликсиры. Кея говорит, что он отлично общается с домохозяйками и людьми среднего возраста.

Тамаки замолк.

— Подожди, Харухи. Откуда ты знаешь о Кацуки Юри?

— Мне нравится, как он катается.

Тамаки выглядел так, словно его ударили обухом по затылку.

— Харухи, — дрожащим голос произнес он, — хочешь сказать, что ты увлекаешься фигурным катанием?

— Нет, я просто видела некоторые его программы, вот и все.

— Харухи заинтересовалась чем-то, кроме еды и работы! — Тамаки бросился в кресло, на ходу вытаскивая телефон. — Я должен рассказать об этом Кёе!

— Зачем Кёе-сэмпаю знать об этом?

— Мы можем научиться кататься вместе, — заявил Тамаки, его глаза сияли. — Я уже, конечно, умею, но мы могли бы станцевать на льду!

— Нет, — отрезала Харухи.

У Тамаки дрогнули губы.

— Почему?

— Я же говорила — неплохо иметь разные интересы, — напомнила Харухи. — К тому же тебя не приглашали, и я сомневаюсь, что Кацуки-сан приедет. Уверена, у него нет лишнего времени, чтобы учить кататься на коньках случайно встреченного юриста.

— Вероятно, у него найдется время, чтобы позаниматься с женой спонсора, — заметил Тамаки.

На короткое время наступила тишина.

— Харухи, — протянул Тамаки, — разве ты не сказала Кацуки Юри, что ты жена одного из главных его спонсоров?

— Зачем? — недоуменно поинтересовалась она. — Это не имело значения.

— Значит, он был просто очарован тобой! — восхищенно покачал головой Тамаки. — Он обречен, бедняга! Ох, мне кажется, я виноват, Харухи. Я не должен был приводить тебя и позволять смотреть всем. Даже в том отвратительном костюме ты притягиваешь людей.

Харухи бросила взгляд на шкаф, где висел костюм. Она уже переоделась в футболку и шорты, проигнорировав шелковые ночные рубашки, которыми Тамаки забил гардероб.

— Чем тебе не нравится мой костюм?

— Моя Харухи не должна носить вещи из грубого полиэфира, у тебя слишком нежная кожа! Я попросил Симу сжечь костюм, но она отказалась...

— Тамаки-сэмпай! — возмутилась Харухи. — Оставь мою одежду в покое. Кроме того, с Кацуки-саном все не так, у него уже есть партнер...

Она отчетливо помнила иностранца, который буквально повис на Кацуки, но имя стерлось из ее памяти.

— Кацуки-сан просто хорош сам по себе.

— Правда? — Тамаки странно посмотрел на нее. Словно он знал что-то, чего не знала она.

Затем улыбнулся. Момент был упущен.

— Если Харухи так говорит, значит, это правда.

*******

Иногда Виктор почти забывал, что когда-то был кумиром для Юри. Слепое обожание не могло выдержать грязных носков, неумения готовить и раздражающих привычек — все то, что оставалось неотъемлемой частью интимной близости, которую прежде Виктор ни с кем не делил.

Бывало, Юри останавливался и ошеломленно смотрел на него, словно не мог поверить, что Виктор рядом. Но это отличалось от того, как он относился к нему раньше — словно Виктор был богом и снизошел до простого смертного.

Это пьянило, но Виктор не особо скучал по тем временам. Не тогда, когда у него был Юри, вот такой, как сейчас. Юри закатывал глаза в ответ на театральные ахи и охи Виктора, когда касался его холодными ногами, ложась спать. Он имел право что-то потребовать.

Виктор давал Юри все, что было в его силах.

Но оказалось, что Юри спокойно мог поклоняться и другим героям. Статус божества он передал другому человеку.

Юри начал нервничать, когда до поездки в Японию осталось всего ничего. Виктор думал, что это связано с новой программой, которую они отрабатывали, пока не предложил:

— У тебя же есть выходной в Токио? Может, съездим в Хаконе?

Они сидели на разных концах дивана, сложив друг на друга ноги. Юри оторвался от телефона.

— Хаконе? Зачем?

— Хочу увидеть гору Фудзи и поесть черных яиц.

— Они на вкус как обычные яйца.

— Юри, — выдохнул Виктор. Он потянулся вперед, пересел удобнее и поцеловал сначала его бедро, а после, подтянувшись, прихватил мягкую кожу чуть ниже пупка. Юри засмеялся и попытался вывернуться.

— Виктор, щекотно!

— Разве ты не хочешь прокатиться со мной по канатной дороге?

Юри замешкался.

— Просто... Извини, я должен был раньше тебя предупредить. Я иду на ужин с Фудзиокой-саном, а потом мы будем кататься, как я обещал.

Виктор совершенно забыл о Фудзиоке, но теперь тот вечер в Париже снова всплыл в памяти. Он редко ругался с Юри, но каждая ссора запоминалась.

— Вот как.

— Ты сможешь поговорить с партнером Фудзиоки-сана, — Юри распахнул глаза.

— Ты просто забыл сказать об этом.

— Виктор, — Юри провел ладонью по его спине. — Я бы сказал, но приглашение пришло, когда тебя не было. А потом столько всего случилось, и...

Виктору хотелось одновременно и оттолкнуть Юри, и притянуть его ближе. Он сдался, уронил голову ему на плечо и ткнулся носом в ключицу. Слегка сжал зубами тонкую кожу, но не укусил.

— Приглашение?

— Фудзиока-сан прислал мне приглашение на встречу, — Юри извернулся и показал Виктору календарь. — Раньше я никогда не планировал ужин. Фудзиока-сан сказал, что иначе может забыть. Сейчас середина семестра, так что он и правда занят.

— Я очень занятой человек, — пробормотал Виктор.

— Виктор, — произнес Юри. Он больше не нервничал. В какой момент он перестал бояться Виктора? — Я же сказал, у Фудзиоки-сана есть партнер. Он все равно в этом смысле меня не интересует. Нисколько.

— Нисколько? — переспросил Виктор.

Юри откинулся назад и сверкнул глазами.

— Ты злишься, что я подружился с Фудзиокой-саном, — многозначительно протянул он, — или что мы не собираемся трахнуться у тебя на глазах?

Виктор застыл. Юри вскинул голову, хотя краска постепенно заливала его лицо.

— Хм, — Виктор представил темноволосую макушку, склонившуюся над шеей Юри так, как он сам сейчас, чтобы поцеловать горло. Он сглотнул. — Ты готов пойти на нечто подобное?

Юри покраснел еще сильнее.

— Возможно, для тебя, — ответил он. — Но только если ты этого захочешь.

Он опустил взгляд, прикрыв глаза. Юри улыбался, выразительно, сексуально. Юри улыбался так в постели... или когда хотел, чтобы Виктор подумал, чем бы они могли бы заняться в постели.

— Не с Фудзиокой-саном, — неожиданно добавил Юри, слегка разрушив значимость момента. — Он не заслуживает того, чтобы участвовать в наших извращенных сексуальных играх, но... — Он посмотрел на Виктора. — Это не значит, что у нас не может быть извращенных сексуальных игр.

— Юри, — беспомощно выдохнул Виктор, — я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, — откликнулся Юри. Он выпрямился, согнул ногу и прижал ее к бедру Виктора. Он был бос, ноги замерзли — Виктор чувствовал, как расползаются по коже мурашки даже сквозь брюки.

— Вниз, на колени, — велел Юри. Он все еще выглядел смущенным, но голос был ровным. Он смотрел на Виктора, пока тот, не отводя взгляда, не соскользнул на пол.

Виктор поцеловал его лодыжку, пребывая в ошеломлении.

— Юри, — пробормотал он, уткнувшись ему в джинсы, — можно я тебе отсосу?

Юри уже научился не дергаться, когда Виктор произносил такое. Он приподнял бровь.

— Что ж, если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком.

Он был прекрасен, он умел отдавать и подыгрывать. Он был тем, чего Виктор никогда прежде не знал, но чего всегда желал, даже еще не зная об этом. Какая разница, что он хотел научить какого-то юриста кататься на коньках? Юри принадлежал Виктору, он катался лишь с ним.

— О, — тихо протянул Виктор, замечая, что Юри все-таки дрожит, несмотря на попытку сохранять спокойствие. — Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь.

*******

Сдержать обещание на ужине с Фудзиокой оказалось сложнее.

Виктору здесь не нравилось. Для начала он понял две вещи о партнере Фудзиоки.

Во-первых, он был идиотом.

Во-вторых, его семья спонсировала Юри, а значит, не важно, насколько тупым его считал Виктор. Главное было не показать этого.

Возможно, Виктор бы не сдержался, будь Тамаки Суо его спонсором, но он поддерживал Юри, а это было совсем другое. Юри не нуждался в деньгах, тем более он впервые стал победителем финала Гран-При, но у него еще была семья, которой бы не помешала финансовая поддержка. Юри знал, куда тратить деньги.

Виктор молчал. Пока они обедали, Юри разговорился с Фудзиокой, и они что-то обсуждали по-японски, слишком быстро, чтобы Виктор мог что-либо разобрать.

Пришлось разговаривать с Суо. К сожалению, у них оказалось два общих языка, хотя французский Суо оказался намного лучше его английского.

— Это большая честь — стать спонсором Кацуки Юри, — сообщил Суо. («Пожалуйста, зовите меня Рене!» — воскликнул он, когда узнал, что Виктор знает французский. До сих пор Виктору удавалось избегать этого обращения.) — Его произвольная на Чемпионате четырех континентов была поразительной — такая грация, такая музыкальность! Великолепно! — Он взглянул на Юри. — Вне льда он совсем другой, да?

Виктор и сам думал об этом, но когда услышал это от Суо, почувствовал раздражение. Суо, похоже, не обратил внимания.

— Такой открытый, — заметил он. — Но только когда расслабляется. — Суо покачал головой. — Хостом ему не стать. Пришлось бы свободно общаться с незнакомыми людьми.

— Простите?

— О, ничего. Вспомнил школьные дни. — Суо ослепительно улыбнулся.

Наверное, он легко очаровывал людей, но его улыбка была не для Виктора, он щедро дарил ее всем и сразу, как король мог дарить помилование или благословение. Виктор, в прошлом улыбавшийся так же, терпеть не мог таких людей.

Но что действительно раздражало, так это то, что Юри все время смотрел на Фудзиоку.

Попытки понять, о чем они говорят, не увенчались успехом. Взгляды украдкой остались без ответа. На прямые выразительные взгляды Юри даже внимания не обратил. Он был настолько поглощен разговором с Фудзиокой, что, наверное, проигнорировал бы даже, если бы Виктор разделся и начал танцевать на столе.

Виктор едва не поддался искушению, но он не позволил Фудзиоке победить.

Наверное, стоило попытаться сосредоточиться на разговоре, но Суо, к счастью, наслаждался звуком собственного голоса и ответа не требовал. Только когда Виктор вынырнул из своих мыслей, оказалось, что Суо молчит. И, кажется, ждет ответа.

— Простите, вы не могли бы повторить? — попросил Виктор.

Юри мог притворяться сколько угодно, что не влюбился в Фудзиоку. Ради спонсора, если не ради Виктора. Вряд ли Суо понравится, что Юри настолько очевидно и безоговорочно влюбился в его партнера.

— Когда свадьба? — повторил Суо. Он указал на правую руку, где на пальце было золотое кольцо, купленное Юри еще в Барселоне.

— Мы не выбрали дату, — ответил Виктор. Они не поженятся. Он уже почти смирился с тем, что умрет лысым и одиноким, провонявшим водкой, а у Юри будет сотня собак и очаровательные младенцы с его любимым японцем, который произвел на Юри такое впечатление юридической степенью. У этого человека была карьера и сильные руки, Юри бы не смущался, когда с него, полупьяного, ласково снимали бы одежду...

Виктор замер. И посмотрел на руку Суо.

— Вы женаты, Рене? — спросил он.

Тамаки мечтательно улыбнулся. Забывшись, он не мог понять, что сейчас улыбается искренне и счастливо.

— Ох, отличный вопрос, Виктор! Наша свадьба была самым счастливым днем в моей жизни! Правда, Харухи?

Фудзиока был слишком занят разговором с Юри, так что не услышал вопроса.

— Я и не догадывался, поскольку Фудзиока-сан не носит кольцо... — заметил Виктор.

Суо посветлел лицом и что-то быстро сказал Фудзиоке по-японски.

— Понимаешь, люди ждут, что ты станешь носить кольцо! — добавил он по-английски.

У Фудзиоки был взгляд человека, который привык терпеливо относиться к выходкам своего партнера после долгой совместной жизни.

— Я же сказал, что не стану носить ничего, что придется страховать.

— Я старался, Харухи! — воскликнул Суо. — Искал, честно, но как я могу купить что-то, недостойное тебя? Слишком жестоко требовать, чтобы я выбрал что-нибудь простое, не отражающее силы нашей любви! Кроме того, люди страхуют даже самые маленькие кольца. Даже ювелирные украшения, у которых в цене меньше пяти нулей...

— Сэмпай, — просто сказал Фудзиока. Больше он ничего не добавил, но Суо тут же замолчал.

*******

 — Этот человек под каблуком, — сообщил Виктор Юри, когда они возвращались в отель.

Юри ответил не сразу. Казалось, он где-то не здесь. Разумеется, это все Фудзиока, несомненно. Возможно, он обдумывал, как сказать Виктору, что они расстаются.

Виктор знал, что однажды перестанет удивлять Юри. Он надеялся, что к этому времени Юри привыкнет к нему настолько, что все равно захочет остаться. Но день Икс настал скорее, чем он рассчитывал, и Виктор собирался сбежать.

«Нет, нужно быть разумным». Возможно, Юри хотелось попробовать свободные отношения. Он все еще любил Виктора, но собирался поэкспериментировать. Узнать что-то новое. Это не так уж и плохо, не так ли? Виктор тоже раньше спал с другими людьми.

Например, Крис. Он переспал с Крисом. Крис, вероятно, так и жил. У него были свободные отношения. Он не сбегал.

Юри наморщил лоб. Он точно что-то обдумывал.

Виктор не хотел видеть в своей постели никого другого. Это было так несправедливо.

— Под каблуком? — переспросил Юри.

— А, — вспомнил Виктор после паузы. — Я имею в виду, Фудзиока в этом браке главная.

Даже идиот Суо сумел жениться. Почему же он до сих пор не женат?

— О да, — согласился Юри. — Наверное, Фудзиока-сан сильнее, чем он... она выглядит. — Он задумчиво взглянул на Виктора. — Фудзиока-сан...

Юри хотел расстаться. Он собирался жениться на Фудзиоке Харухи. Ему было все равно, что он погубит Виктора и Суо тоже, потому что Суо Тамаки был настолько же безумно влюблен в свою жену, как и Виктор — в Юри.

На мгновение Виктор представил, как они с Суо утешают друг друга. Вышло отвратительно. Он никогда не простит его. Виктор бы напоминал ему о том, что Суо потерял.

— Фудзиока-сан съела целых два донбури, — вздохнул Юри.

Потребовалось время, чтобы Виктор понял услышанное. Он словно со стороны видел, как отвечает:

— Правда? Я не заметил.

— Они выглядели аппетитно, — тоскливо протянул Юри. Они заказывали суши.

— Ты смотрел на ее еду? — уточнил Виктор.

— Я никогда не мог съесть два донбури сразу, — объяснил Юри. — Но Фудзиока-сан, похоже, способен съесть сколько угодно и не потолстеть ни на грамм. У нее потрясающий метаболизм. Думаю, это потому, что он очень много думает. Очень немногие могут сдать экзамены в Тодай, знаешь ли. Но она ни разу не дала понять, что я хуже, хотя он почти гений.

— Ты мешаешь мужские и женские местоимения, — заметил Виктор. Обычно Юри не путался, но он так сильно боготворил теперь Фудзиоку, что позабыл английский язык. Он стал почти похож на Суо. Может быть, Фудзиока казалась такой умной потому, что люди вокруг стремительно глупели от любви к ней.

— О, — Юри моргнул. — Разве ты... Мне казалось, что нет. Откуда ты знаешь? То есть, я имею в виду, я не был уверен, пока Фудзиока-сан не показала мне фотографии из Америки.

— Подожди. Что?

Юри остановился под фонарем. Виктор внимательно посмотрел на него, и Юри прищурился.

— Что случилось, Виктор? Ты вел себя странно весь день... — он оборвал себя и недоверчиво спросил: — Ты все еще ревнуешь?

— Ты не сказал мне за ужином ни слова, — пробормотал Виктор, понимая, что выглядит смешно. Но промолчать не получилось.

Юри посмотрел на него одновременно ласково и раздраженно.

— Разве не имеет значения, что Фудзиока-сан — женщина?

Виктору захотелось расцеловать его, но и оттолкнуть, выбить из равновесия, чтобы они оказались на равных.

Раньше Виктор не чувствовал такого по отношению к Юри. Он все еще удивлял, причем не специально. С Юри он многое познал впервые, даже если иногда бывало сложно.

— Ответь мне, — потребовал Виктор.

Юри вздохнул.

— Прости, что я тебя бросил, но мы вместе каждый день. И с Фудзиокой-сан я разговаривал не все время.

Он пошел дальше, взяв Виктора за руку. Тот на мгновение захотел освободиться, но не придумал, как это сделать так, чтобы никого не обидеть.

— Что ты в нем нашел? — проворчал Виктор. — В ней.

Так или иначе, но он и правда облегченно вздохнул, когда узнал, что Фудзиока — женщина. Юри не интересовали девушки, он был по-детски влюблен в Юко до двенадцати лет, а потом появился Виктор.

Либо прошло достаточно времени, и Юри был готов двигаться вперед... Либо Юри был человеком, который всю жизнь мог любить лишь кого-то одного. Он не был похож на Виктора. Он ничего не забывал.

— Фудзиока-сан милая.

— Это я милый, — возразил Виктор.

Юри тихо фыркнул.

— Мы встречаем много хороших людей, — настойчиво продолжил Виктор — Но до сих пор ты никому не предлагал бесплатно научиться кататься на коньках.

— Она просто... — Юри замолк. Он постарался тщательно подобрать слова. — Я чувствую с ней себя спокойно, словно могу расслабиться и ни о чем особо не думать. Словно все, что я скажу, она поймет правильно, и это успокаивает.

— А я не успокаиваю?

Юри громко рассмеялся. Виктор собирался обидеться, но Юри поднял на него сияющий взгляд.

— Ты делаешь многое, — ответил он, — но успокоиться с тобой сложно.

Это прозвучало как комплимент. Юри переплел пальцы, и Виктору сложно было продолжать ревновать.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, насколько Юри повезло с женихом: красивый, успешный, богатый, спокойный и терпеливый ко всем капризам, в том числе и к странной дружбе с андрогинным юристом.

— Я пытаюсь понять тебя, — произнес он.

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Юри.

*******

На следующий день Кацуки вел себя на катке немного странно. Харухи не могла понять, пока не застала его, разглядывающего бутылку воды.

— Вы в порядке, Кацуки-кун?

Кацуки покраснел.

— Нет... да, все хорошо! Просто... не понимаю, зачем они сделали такие этикетки.

— Этикетки, — озадаченно повторила Харухи. Она посмотрела на бутылку. С этикетки на нее смотрел Кацуки с одной стороны, на остальной части было написано его имя, оплетенное ветвями сакуры и украшенное маленькими мультяшными изображениями.

— Мне следовало знать, — посетовал Кацуки. — Виктор говорит, что я мало обращаю внимание на такие вещи.

— Прости! — Харухи смутилась. Она прижала руки к щекам. — Наверное, ты думаешь, что я сумасшедшая фанатка!

Она бросила взгляд на Тамаки, который стоял за бортиком с Виктором на другом краю катка. Тамаки ослепительно улыбнулся и помахал рукой.

— Совсем нет, — неубедительно возразил Кацуки.

— Муж купил несколько вещей с вашим изображением, когда узнал, что мне нравится ваше катание.

Если точнее, Тамаки скупил для нее все, что рекламировал Кацуки Юри. Харухи не удивилась, что он отыскал вещи, о которых не знал даже сам Кацуки; кажется, он побывал на всех фан-сайтах. Шкаф заполнился майками, календарями, журналами, музыкальными дисками, подушками, вентиляторами... даже дакимакуру купил.

Она съела шоколадку в форме Кацуки и прихватила с собой бутылку, где была этикетка с его изображением, потому что сломала крышку на своей старой бутылке. Впрочем, лучше Кацуки было не знать об этом.

— Тамаки обрадовался, что меня что-то заинтересовало, — пояснила Харухи. — У меня мало увлечений.

— Чем вам нравится заниматься? — спросил Кацуки. — После работы, я имею в виду.

Харухи задумалась, разглядывая белое поле льда. В голову ничего не пришло, кроме...

— Еда. — Она рассмеялась. — Так глупо, да?

— Нет, — серьезно ответил Кацуки. — Я люблю поесть. У нас так много общего! — Он покраснел.

Харухи не обратила на это внимания.

— Наверное, я потратила большую часть своей жизни, чтобы достигнуть цели.

«Мама на небесах, ты одобряешь это? Или думаешь, что я должна была чаще смотреть по сторонам?»

Она занималась и много чем другим. Стоит только вспомнить хост-клуб. Но даже тогда, в подростковом возрасте, и в двадцать лет не слишком ли много внимания она уделяла учебе? Многие, с кем она раньше общалась, затерялись и исчезли из ее жизни.

Это было разумно. Харухи считала бывших одноклассников хорошими знакомыми, но не хотела быть похожей ни на одного из них.

С Кацуки было забавно болтать. Хотя он и занимался непривычным делом, все-таки был обычным человеком из обычной семьи. Это заставило Харухи понять, насколько узок ее кругозор. Оран раздвинул границы ее мира, но до сих пор она столького не знала, не замечала прежде. Нормальные друзья, нормальные увлечения... могла ли она сказать, что у нее это все есть? Когда она в последний раз делала что-то увлекшись, а не потому, что ей предлагали?

Было здорово понять, что даже в тридцать Харухи могла удивить себя.

Она подняла глаза, улыбнулась.

— Но вы понимаете, что это такое, Кацуки-кун, больше меня. Здорово заниматься чем-то другим. Прости, что я заставила вас работать в выходной день.

Кацуки моргнул.

— О, я не считаю фигурное катание работой. — Но напоминание о том, где они находятся и зачем сюда пришли, настроило на деловой лад. — Вы уже катались на коньках, Фудзиока-сан?

— В торговых центрах, — ответила Харухи. — Я могу катиться вперед и умею падать.

— Хорошо, — Кацуки вышел на лед и повернулся к ней. Он улыбнулся. — Давайте прокатимся.

На льду Кацуки сразу менялся. Он легко передавал движениями то, что хотел сказать. Когда он скользил по льду, это было похоже на вдумчивые размышления — красивые безмолвные мысли.

— Как бегемот, — восхищенно сообщила Харухи.

— Думаете, я катаюсь, как бегемот? — Кацуки сравнению явно не обрадовался.

— Вы видели их под водой? — спросила Харухи. Тот помотал головой. — Они очень изящные. Мы должны вместе сходить в зоопарк, Кацуки-кун. Вы поймете, что я имею в виду.

Кацуки покраснел.

— Было бы замечательно, — ответил он.

*******

Юри начал понимать, что имела в виду Фудзиока, когда говорила о бегемотах. Только в ее случае все было наоборот. Не то чтобы Юри видел много начинающих фигуристов, но у Фудзиоки никак не получалось справиться с ногами и руками.

— Ох, — пробормотал он, когда Фудзиока упала в третий раз, — может, стоит попробовать что-то попроще...

Он замолк. Фудзиока попросила научить ее основным элементам. «Они такие красивые», — объяснила она застенчиво. Начали с легкого, но далеко не продвинулись. Юри не был уверен, что сможет ее научить.

Фудзиока склонила голову. Кажется, идея была ужасной. Неужели он думал, что сможет кого-то обучить? Он только сделал хуже. Виктор...

Даже будучи близок к панике, Юри не мог представить, как Виктор учит кого-то азам фигурного катания. Пхичит — пожалуйста, он знал, как превратить тренировку в веселое занятие.

Юри попытался вспомнить, как учился сам, но это было слишком давно, память подводила. Время, когда он не умел кататься, казалось нереальным. Он не мог представить, что не умеет стоять на коньках. Лед был самой важной частью на протяжении почти всей жизни.

— Мне не очень нравится такой вариант, — заметила Фудзиока. Ее голос дрогнул.

— Простите! — Юри почувствовал себя виноватым. Он никогда не встречал человека, который бы так не подходил для фигурного катания, но его окружали люди, которые умели кататься и участвовали в соревнованиях. Наверное, хуже него никого не было. — Вы хорошо катаетесь. Просто... нужно время...

— Да все нормально, — беззаботно откликнулась Фудзиока. Она смеялась. — Это весело. Может, попробуем снова?

— Ох, конечно!

Фудзиока протянула руку. Когда Юри помог ей подняться, она поклонилась.

— Позаботьтесь обо мне, сэнсей!

*******

Когда Фудзиока споткнулась в первый раз, Суо бросился к бортику и завопил:

— Харухи, цветочек мой!

Фудзиока была на другом краю катка, но взгляд, который она бросила на мужа, был ощутим физически. Похоже, она нанесла урон. Суо почти упал на колени и всхлипнул.

К счастью, он слишком пристально следил за Харухи и почти не обращал внимания на Виктора. Тот мог спокойно наблюдать за Юри.

Он множество раз видел, как Юри катается. Он был готов смотреть еще столько же.

Юри выглядел расслабленным. Счастливым. Виктор хотел, чтобы Юри был счастлив. Может быть, он мог бы позволить Юри учить Фудзиоку и даже не сойти с ума при этом. Пока Суо с ним не заговорил, Виктор был уверен, что справится.

Суо отвел взгляд от катка, когда к ним подошел незнакомец — высокий мужчина в дорогом костюме. Он был красив и бесстрастен, производил впечатление не хуже Суо, но явно был на порядок выше рангом.

Суо даже не удивился, хотя они забронировали каток.

— Так Юри не побеспокоят фанаты, — заявил он. Юри, конечно, краснел и заикался. Виктор решил, что эти люди ему совершенно не нравятся.

Суо и незнакомец тихо разговаривали по-японски, пока не повернулись к Виктору.

— Значит, это вы вернули в большой мир лучшего фигуриста Японии, — произнес незнакомец. В его английском слышался акцент, но говорил он точно и понятно. — Я всегда хотел встретиться с великим Виктором Никифоровым. — Он протянул руку. — Меня зовут Отори Кёя. Я с удовольствием проспонсирую вашего протеже.

Имя было знакомо. Виктор пожал ему руку.

— Из группы Отори, — вспомнил он. У Фудзиоки были могущественные друзья.

— Именно, — Отори посмотрел на каток. Юри пытался обучить Фудзиоку. — Вижу, Харухи на льду в своем репертуаре.

— Не будь таким жестоким, Кёя, — печально заметил Суо. — Харухи не виновата, что у нее нет чувства ритма. Она талантлива в другом.

— Вы завтра вернетесь в Хасецу? — спросил Отори у Виктора.

— Да, — после небольшой паузы ответил тот. Конечно, Юри был знаменит в Японии. Все знали, откуда он родом.

— Приятный город. Я рад, что «Ютопия Кацуки» благодаря Кацуки-сэнсю устояла. Печально видеть, как закрываются онсены. Когда вы вернетесь в Санкт-Петербург?

— Через пару недель.

Отори кивнул.

— Конечно, у вас не так много времени из-за соревнований Кацуки-сэнсю, да и вам хочется скорее вернуться к Маккачин. Она кажется счастливой, но Юрию Плисецкому все-таки больше нравятся кошки, да?

Виктор вымученно улыбнулся.

— Следите за моими инстаграмом?

Тот улыбнулся в ответ, ничуть не смущенный.

— Нет, у меня есть помощники, которые занимаются этим.

— Кёя проверяет всех, кого мы встречаем, — пояснил Суо.

— Странная привычка, знаю, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Отори. — Но, боюсь, необходимая. Мы успешно предотвратили три попытки похитить Харухи. Она очень уязвима, потому что отказывается от телохранителей, но мы внимательно за ней следим, поэтому вам не стоит беспокоиться о Кацуки-сэнсю. Мы позаботимся о его безопасности.

— Ха-ха-ха. — Виктор даже не улыбнулся. — Я не волновался, пока вы не сказали!

— Кёя так влияет на людей, — с непонятной гордостью заявил Суо.

— На самом деле нет необходимости волноваться, мистер Никифоров, — ответил как ни в чем не бывало Отори. — Мы защищаем свою собственность. К тому же мы уже получаем прибыль от того, что выступаем спонсорами Кацуки-сэнсю. Он... как бы сказать?

Суо предложил назвать Юри Нарциссом, только воду заменить на лед, или невинным Адонисом на льду. Но Отори отмел эти варианты.

— Обычный, — нашелся он. Виктор вымученно улыбнулся, но Отори потом поправился:

— Почти.

*******

— Откуда вы знаете генерального директора группы Отори? — хрипло спросил Юри.

— Я же говорила, — откликнулась Фудзиока, — я училась в странной школе.

— Я думал, вы имели в виду Международный бакалавриат или что-то вроде того, — растерялся Юри. Он так разволновался, что забыл о своей застенчивости. — Все владельцы компаний на Токийской фондовой бирже учились с вами?

— Нет, — через минуту ответила Фудзиока. — Семьи большинства учеников владели частными организациями. Не волнуйтесь, Кёя-сэмпай лучше, чем кажется. — Харухи, похоже, не совсем была в этом уверена. — Могло быть и хуже! Мог бы прийти кто-нибудь из остальных.

— Остальных?

— Вам не хочется знать, поверьте, — мрачно ответила она.

*******

Юри согнулся в три погибели перед Отори. Тот сделал вид, что не заметил, как Юри нервничает, общался с ним ровно и вежливо, даже добродушно.

Наблюдая за тем, как Юри постепенно расслабляется, Виктор кое-что начинал понимать. У него стало совсем плохо с японским, хотя он настаивал на разговорах с семьей Юри, чтобы порадовать Хироко своим страшным акцентом. Сейчас он не мог поддерживать беглую беседу с Суо, Отори и Юри.

Но дело было не только в языке. Виктор замечал, что у Юри словно гора с плеч падает всякий раз, когда они возвращались в Японию. В свою первую ночь в Токио Юри схватил бесплатную бутылку воды в номере, прежде чем рухнул на кровать с блаженных вздохом.

— Ты счастлив, — заметил Виктор.

Юри закрыл глаза. Он обнимал бутылку.

— Здесь другая вода.

— Это тот же «Эвиан», — недоуменно ответил Виктор.

Но он понял. Родная страна придавала сил, здесь все было по-другому. Юри ни с кем толком не подружился в других странах, но не потому ли он расслабился с Фудзиокой, Суо и Отори, что они все были японцами?

Было ли у Фудзиоки и Юри общее, чего Виктор не мог понять, просто потому, что они разделяли язык, культуру, страну?

Это был бессмысленный вопрос, ответ никого не интересовал. Какое это имеет значение? Юри выбрал его.

Стремясь держаться от Суо подальше, Виктор оказался рядом с Фудзиокой, Юри остался со своими спонсорами. Фудзиока пыталась развязать шнурки.

— Простите, — она подняла голову. — Сейчас уйду.

— Позвольте помочь. — Фудзиока удивленно уставилась на него, и Виктор ее прекрасно понимал. Он удивился не меньше.

Она умудрилась завязать шнурки в страшный узел. Распутывая его, Виктор снова мысленно обратился к Юри. Он не очень умел за кем-то ухаживать, до Юри как-то не приходилось. И пробовать не хотелось.

— О чем они говорят?

Фудзиока бросила взгляд в сторону.

— Тамаки-сэмпай и Кёя-сэмпай? Они говорят о Кацуки-куне, о его коньках и катании. — Суо эмоционально размахивал руками. — Мой муж им восхищается.

Звучало правдоподобно. Юри медленно краснел.

— Кажется, Тамаки-сэмпай предлагает устроить благотворительное шоу, — прислушалась Фудзиока. — Он говорит, что Кацуки-кун мог бы выступить для наших выпускников.

— Хм.

— Не волнуйтесь. Вам не стоит вмешиваться, пока не заговорит Кёя-сэмпай, — заверила Фудзиока. — Хотя благотворительное шоу — неплохая идея, если Кацуки-кун не очень занят. Выпускники хорошо заплатят. В прошлом году они приглашали Леди Гагу.

— Леди Гагу?

— Она запросила меньше Бейонсе, — объяснила Фудзиока.

Виктор проглотил возникшие вопросы. Лучше он спросит Юри.

— Спасибо за перевод, — вместо этого сказал он. — Я стараюсь разговаривать с семьей Юри на японском языке, но ему становится скучно. И, конечно, ему бы хотелось практиковать русский.

— Вы говорите по-японски, Никифоров-сан?

— Немного. — Виктор смотрел на Юри. — Хотелось бы лучше, я ревную к вам. — Сказать оказалось легче, чем он думал.

Фудзиока удивилась.

— Вы с мужем говорите на одном языке, вам легче понимать друг друга. Вот почему Юри... Я вижу, что ему нравится с вами общаться.

Фудзиоку это позабавило.

— Не думаю, что поэтому. Юри не так уж отлично знает японский. К тому же вы говорите с ним на одном языке куда лучше.

— Что?

— Фигурное катание — на этом языке Кацуки-кун говорит лучше всего, — пояснила Фудзиока, словно это было очевидно. — Вы тоже, ведь так? Вот почему вы вместе.

— Может быть, — согласился Виктор. — Но у этого языка свои недостатки.

Как и та путаница со значением их колец. Виктор порой отвратительно выражал свои мысли, но у Юри получалось еще хуже.

В порыве нахлынувшего добродушия он заявил:

— Я рад, что вы с Юри подружились.

— Наверное, это тяжело, особенно когда так часто путешествуешь. Я тоже рада. Большинство моих друзей либо со школы и университета, либо с работы. Здорово, что есть кто-то еще.

Виктор откинулся на спинку.

— Это как подарок, — продолжила Фудзиока. — Два новых друга. — У нее были большие глаза и серьезный взгляд. Цвет глаз был светлее, чем у Юри, красивого цвета бурбона.

— Два?

— Вы и Юри. — Значит, она не заметила, что Виктор не желает быть ее другом.

Виктор начал понимать Юри. Фудзиоку мало что волновало. Рядом с ней было спокойно.

— Кацуки-кун был так любезен, что пригласил меня как-нибудь навестить вас в Санкт-Петербурге, — неожиданно сообщила Фудзиока.

— Вот как? — Виктор не знал, как отнестись к этому.

— В этом году вряд ли получится, — с сожалением сказала она, — но было бы неплохо, хотя бы ненадолго. Я бы хотела получше изучить российскую систему права. Слышала, со службой судебного разбирательства у вас проблемы?

— Вряд ли мы с этим помогли бы, — после паузы ответил Виктор. — Но могли бы показать вам город, он красивый.

Если они станут с Фудзиокой друзьями, тогда ей придется говорить по-английски, и он узнает, о чем они говорят с Юри.

Фудзиока, кажется, разволновалась. Забавно, но так она была похожа на Юри еще больше, хотя Виктор прежде не замечал сходства.

— Странно прозвучало, да? Забылась совсем. Обычно я говорю по-английски с юристами. — Она замолчала, задумавшись. — У меня не так много обычных друзей. Вы первые за долгое время.

Забыв, что он собирался не поддаваться чарам, Виктор заметил:

— Вы не умеете льстить и лгать, да?

Фудзиока моргнула.

— Простите, я что-то не то сказала?

— Нет. Просто люди обычно не считают меня обычным.

— Но это ведь комплимент?

— Наверное. — Виктор внимательно посмотрел на нее. — Знаете, это многое говорит о вашем образе жизни, если вы считаете лучших фигуристов мира обычными.

— Ничего хорошего, — мрачно обронила Фудзиока, а потом до нее дошло, что он сказал. — Вы? Я не знала. Ну, Кацуки-кун говорил, что у вас есть медали... Но лучший в мире, правда? Вы участвовали во многих соревнованиях?

— Да, — ответил Виктор. — Вроде того.

— Это чудесно! Поздравляю!

— Я долгое время считался лучшим фигуристом в мире и был чемпионом мира, — рассказал Виктор, чтобы посмотреть, как она отреагирует. — Я завоевал столько золотых медалей, что мне стало скучно.

— Но это же хорошо? — Возможно, она не хотела произнести это так, словно Виктор сообщил, что выигрывал главный приз за самую чистую парту в классе три года подряд. Возможно, когда работа связана с защитой людей от уголовного преследования, фигурное катание кажется чем-то тривиальным. — Хорошо. Ох, но это значит, что вы тоже не обычный.

— Да, — согласился Виктор. — Но мы ведь все еще можем быть друзьями?

Фудзиока рассмеялась.

— Конечно, Никифоров-сан.

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Виктор, — попросил он.


End file.
